1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to iron containing fuel additive compositions and methods of preparing the same.
Increasingly, fuel sources are augmented with a variety of additives to enhance many aspects of burning and combustion processes. Iron containing fuel additives have been found useful for such purposes. A problem frequently encountered in the addition of fuel additives is the difficulty in handling the additive before and during fuel supplementation. For example, iron containing fuel additives can be highly insoluble and fail to both produce the desired enhancement and cause additional undesirable effects, such as fuel line occlusion. There is therefore a need for improved fuel additives.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compositions and methods for preparing those compositions that can be more easily handled, improve an additive's salvation in fuel, and promote achieving the fuel additives' enhancement without occluding fuel lines. Such a composition can be rapidly soluble when added to a fuel or when fuel is added to a storage tank. Rapid solubility would promote homogenous blending of the iron containing fuel additive. A solid composition before dissolution can be advantageous over liquid compositions for ease of application and storage.